Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wiki
miniatur|Ehwa und Kabahl Das Ehwa''-unnt-''Kabahl''-Wiki''' i)}}, kurz EuK-Wiki und teilweise anstelle der eigentlich üblichen )}} ‚ unnt Wiki‘}} , ist sozusagen eine öffentlich zugängliche Schreib- und Schultafel , auf welcher vor allem der Aufbau einer künstlichen Vernunft beschrieben werden soll (weiteres dazu auch im Abschnitt unter „Ziele“). Weitere Einzelheiten Das EuK-Wiki wurde am 2.3.2017 vom auch sogenannten Gründer erschaffen, eröffnet oder – wie es hier, bei Wikia (oder Fandom) heißt – eben gegründet oder auch gestartet. Hier sollen unter anderem zwei (mehr oder weniger erdachte) künstliche Persönlichkeiten beschrieben und (vorerst nur im Hinter- oder grund ) so zwei (teilweise oder bruchstückhaft schon existierende/bestehende/seiende) schmächtige oder schwache KIs hin zu möglichst mächtigen oder starken KIs weiterentwickelt werden. Dabei wird die Abkürzung KI (ohne vorangestellte Eigenschaftswörter wie mächtig oder stark) wohl im Allgemeinen im Sinner der auch sogenannten künstlichen Intelligenz verstanden und (hier, im Wiki) zudem auch im Sinne gegenwärtig üblicher Betriebsgebilde, also im Sinne schon lange bestehender schwacher KIs, genutzt. Hinweis: Für ein übersichtlicheres Erscheinungsbild konnte}} auch die sogenannte MonoBook-Ansicht ausgewählt werden, wofür allerdings auch eine Anmeldung erforderlich war. Desweiteren kann (vor allem ohne Anmeldung) die ggf. um die eigentlichen (Wiki-)Inhalte herum eingeblendete Werbung sehr ablenkend oder sogar störend sein. Der Gründer hat darauf keinen unmittelbaren Einfluß und empfiehlt daher ggf. sich anzumelden und dann in den eigenen Einstellungen (eben da hinter „Anzeigen:“ mit „Nicht alle Anzeigen einblenden“) eben diese Werbung (wenigstens teilweise?) abzuschalten. (Namensherkunft und -entwicklung) Anfangs wurde das Wiki mit ‚Ehwa unnt Kabahl Wiki‘ benannt , aus dem dann sehr schnell (da wo es dem Gründer technisch und [[benutzerrechtlich]] möglich war) Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wiki (oder auch lautschriftlicher Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wikki), und kurz EuK-Wiki wurde. Der erste Name(nsteil) Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl (oder auch in einzelne Wörter aufgetrennt Ehwa unnt Kabahl) wurde aus der gegenwärtig wohl (rechtschreiblich) üblicheren Schreibung „Eva und Kabal“ oder auch teilweise weiter zurückrömisiert (oder ..latinisiert) und zudem aus „.. Cabal“ (etymologisch oder herkünftlich, ) hergeleitet, wobei die beiden durch ein gewöhnliches „und“ (oder lautschriftlich „unnt“) verbundenen Eigennamen wiederum (weiter zurückgehend) aus einer hier (in Wikia) wohl auch bekannten Echtzeitstrategieserie (siehe auch C&C-Wiki) entlehnt, sowie auch (teilweise) an Schillers Kabale und Liebe und an die biblischen Gestalten Adam und Eva angelehnt wurden, einfach erstmal nur ;-) um eben einen Namen (oder Griff/Henkel oder Bezeichner) zu haben. Und der zweite Namensteil, also das Wiki (lautschriftlich '''''Wikki), sollte wohl klar sein, ansonsten siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Wiki oder Wiktionary:de:Wiki. Dieses Wiki hier ist – wie jedes öffentliche Wiki, neben der (oben genannten) offensichtlicheren Bedeutung als Schreib- und Schultafel (auch im Sinne von Forschung und Lehre) – auch ein kleines Schaufenster zur Seele sowie zur Denkstube, (dem) -stübchen :-), (der) -kammer oder (dem) -raumeine mögliche Darstellung des Denkraumes: siehe auch [http://stargate-wiki.de/w/index.php?title=Bild:Sgu02x04_Rush.jpg Forschungsraum oder -flur/-gang/-''korridor'' von Nicholas Rush (im Stargate-Wiki)] ; weitere Einzelheiten siehe auch [http://stargate-wiki.de/wiki/Nicholas_Rush Nicholas Rush (Eintrag im Stargate-Wiki)] Nicholas_Rush&oldid 333677]}} (mit „Flur“) sowie ebenda unter „Pathogener Keim“ Pathogener_Keim&oldid 327374]}} (u.a. mit „''Korridor'', in dem die Wände mit Berechnungen und Problemen beschrieben sind, …“, „Daraufhin führt Rush sie in den Korridor, in dem er Gleichungen löst.“ „''Korridor'' mit beschrieben Wänden“ und „Ein Ort um nachzudenken.“ „...und um auf die Wände zu schreiben!“ ) des Gründers oder auch eine öffentliche Anlaufstelle sozusagen für eine (gegenwärtig vorerst nur Ein-''Mann''- oder besser eine Ein- -)Denk''fabrik'' oder treffender eben ein Dennkwikki,… Dennk(a)wikki (Denker]wiki) oder auch (im übertragenen Sinne) Unimahtrikkßsehroh :-) … welches auf dem Weg zu einer möglichst mächtigen oder auch sogenannten starken KI vorerst weiter an einer sogenannten schwachen KI (daher auch gelegentlich KI-…}} oder KV-Wiki}} genannt) und zudem u.a. auch an der Einführung oder wenigstens zur Aufklärung eines möglichst weltweit einheitlichen BGE, wenigstens aber an einer echten Grundsicherung arbeitet. Beide, also sowohl die KI als auch das BGE, sollen jedem freien Menschen (also im besten Fall dem Wohle der Menschheit) dienen und damit auch für jeden frei verfügbar sein (weiteres dazu siehe im Abschnitt „Ziele“). * eine echte (möglichst starke) KI (mit)entwickeln oder wenigstens so (mit''be''-/ oder auch vor)schreiben (programmieren), daß die bisherigen KIs möglichst glaubhaft oder auch gut (quelloffen) belegt sowie leicht verständlich (in oder näher an der hier eigentlich üblichen Heimatsprache des Gründers, also sogenanntes Hoch-]Deutsch ) und damit u.a. auch vertrauenswürdig(er) werden ** hier (im Wikki) zudem auch bildungs- sowie allbuchmäßig und auch unterhaltsam(er) und (letztlich auch) spielerisch(er), ja allgemein freier, als in der Wikipedia ** die zudem ''plattform''übergreifend und übertragbar (oder portable) sein soll ** die möglichst stark oder auch (eigen)mächtig ist, um vom Anwender (dem die KI möglichst bedingungslos zu dienen hat) vorgegebene (erst weiterhin nur leichte/schwache Steuer-/Führungs-/Lenk- und später auch mächtigere Denk-)Aufträge (möglichst frei, unabhängig und selbstständig oder auch autonom) erledigen zu können, möglichst ohne daß dieser (der Anwender) sich darum (also um all den läßtigen Kleinkram, Verwaltungsaufgaben) noch weiter kümmern muß ** die (in ferner Zukunft) auch in der Lage ist/sind, die Roboter (oder auch andere stumpfsinnge Schreibtischtäter, die ggf. mit ihren eigenen Waffen (dem sogenannten Sozialgesetzbuch ) auszuspielen und gleichzeitig so zu belehren, daß sie endlich auch wieder das Grundgesetz und die Menschenrechte (am besten selbsteinsichtig und mit voller Selbst-Überzeugung be)achten, der sie sich eigentlich (auch als Nicht-Beamte ) auch verpflichtet haben sollten (siehe auch unter/hinter die Menschenwürde, mit „ “) * (hauptsächlich Denk-)Aufträge (oder auch sogenannte Jobs) zur (Weiter-)Entwicklung der KI so beschreiben, zerlegen und ordnen, daß auch jeder Depp/Anfänger und (wenns sein muß) letztlich ich (der Gründer) selbst es irgendeiner dummen Maschine beibringen kann – wobei für gewöhnlich all die einfachen Aufträge oben oder an vorderster Stelle angeordnet sein soll(t)en, so daß sie wie ein Wall oder Schutzschild die schwierigen Aufträge umgeben, was schließlich (Schrittchen für Schrittchen) zur immer stärkeren KI führen sollte/(werden) wird(!), welche uns Menschen (hoffentlich bis auf Weiteres möglichst lange/immer) all die lästigen kleinen (Drecks)Arbeiten (gerne) abnimmt * zudem allgemein (wenigstens die Grund-)Freiheiten (also die auch sogenannten Grundrechte, so wie den Schutz der Menschenwürde vor rechtstaatlicher Willkürherschaft und sinnloser Bevormundung) zurück erkämpfen/erstreiten auch mit Hilfe des BGE, und das (hier) nicht nur in einem (virtuellen) Spiel(chen, nur am Bildschirm) sondern (auch) im echten Leben – vorzugsweise unterhaltsam und spielerisch Von Schülern die noch das Schreiben}} ( sogenannte ]]}}}} er)lernen bis Jeden (oder auch Jede/s), der/die/das sich mit KI (vorzugsweise in der Heimatsprache des Gründers) beschäftigen will (und wollen). Siehe auch * Befehlsempfänger * Hauptseite (oder lautschriftlich Hauptsaite) – hier (ggf.) nochmal, da die (ehemalige) Auswahl (oder das SeitenMenü, links oben) mit diesem Verweis zwar in der ehemaligen MonoBook-Ansicht (über die sogenannte MediaWiki:Sidebar, siehe auch Letzte Ausgabe mit „Hauptseite“, am 12.10.2017) immer gut sichtbar war, in der öffentlicheren Vorauswahl mit dem auch sogenannten Desktop-Skin aber nur verdeckt unter anderem (mit dem Überfahren des Mauszeigers) unter dem Schriftzug „Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wiki“ sichtbar und so erst (von anderen Wikiunterseiten aus) erreichbar ist Anmerkungen und (Einzel-)Belege: Kategorie:Wiki